


【焉之焉】泣き虫

by Meerespflanzen



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen
Summary: 无差/骨科/年龄操作不知道还会不会更新的坑（
Relationships: 之焉, 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【焉之焉】泣き虫

1.

夏之光有一个秘密。

他和自己的弟弟相爱了。

2.

清晨起床洗漱，夏之光洗脸的时候在眉心发现了一颗新冒出来的痘痘，他用指腹轻轻碰了一下，有些刺痛的感觉。心里暗暗安慰自己：还好，我还有青春痘，是个青春期少年。

夏之光从自己许久没有拿出来的化妆包里，挑出了那盘陪伴已久的三色遮瑕盘，熟练地用小刷子把有些红肿的痘痘隐藏起来。

手机提前设置好的闹钟七点半准时响起，夏之光在镜子前最后一次整理一下自己的发型，拿起那瓶焉栩嘉去年生日送他的古龙水在手腕、颈间喷了几下。对于此时穿戴整齐的夏之光来说，每天这个点走进卧室里和焉栩嘉道别，出门上班前顺便叫小懒虫起床。

焉栩嘉裹在被子里像一只蚕宝宝，头发有些长了，像是在枕头上炸开一朵烟花一样。

夏之光直接使用掀被子攻击，没想到拉扯之间被焉栩嘉给扑到了床上。

可是焉栩嘉还闭着眼睛。

夏之光只好伸手去咯吱他敏感的腰窝，惹得焉栩嘉忍不住“嘿嘿”地笑出声来，摸索着握住腰上夏之光的双手。

“你手好凉，换一件外套吧。”饱受瞌睡虫困扰的焉栩嘉本就低沉的嗓音听起来更低一些。

“我骑车的时候会戴手套，倒是你，今天上学的时候记得戴围巾。昨天晚上让你从地下室里帮忙搬上来的箱子里是冬天的衣服，我赶着去打卡来不及拿了，你先别着急穿，等我洗完……”

“好啦好啦，知道了……之光你不用担心我，我已经是个成年男性了不是吗？”焉栩嘉虽然嘴上说着自己成年，实际上却又默默缩回温暖的被窝里，只剩双眼睛露在外面，一边“撒娇”一边冲着夏之光挤了挤眼睛试图wink。

夏之光拿他没办法，耸肩表示投降。

焉栩嘉的手还牵着夏之光的手，他捏了捏夏之光的手背，又玩心大发地抠了一下手心，夏之光果然朝他说了句“痒，别闹，我真要迟到了！”

他坐起身来勾着夏之光的脖子在面颊上亲了一口，夏之光下意识地要躲开，又意识到他们不住在家里了。

“morning kiss，喜欢吗？”  
“别闹，我化了妆，你快点起来吃早饭。”  
“哥，你不化妆也挺帅的。”  
“遮个痘而已！”  
“那你下次画舞台妆跳舞也要带我去看好不好？”  
“下次再说……”

焉栩嘉再次进入梦乡以前，他的puppy eyes哥哥叹了口气。

3.

事实告诉我们，恋爱同居不只是甜甜蜜蜜，还有柴米油盐。

自从焉栩嘉搬进来他这个小小的一居室出租屋以来，夏之光觉得日常开支里用在“吃”上的比例直线上升。

焉栩嘉选约会地点的时候喜欢挑一些比较小众的餐厅，结账的时候也都很大方，夏之光猜测可能是和妈妈在一起生活习惯了。

但是爸妈分开生活之后，夏之光跟着爸爸显然不是这样的。他以前练舞集训的时候，为了换一双更漂亮的芭蕾舞鞋，晚上只吃一颗集训营食堂随便拿的苹果。有时候食堂阿姨看他攥着饭卡可怜兮兮的样子，提前留给他一颗又红又大的红富士苹果。直到现在，每每看到市场上的红苹果，夏之光也总会想起小时候全家福上焉栩嘉圆乎乎粉扑扑的小脸。

夏之光每周三下午会早下班，他一般去市场给他们俩小家的冰箱“补货”。

最近天气越来越冷，本来卖两块一根的玉米涨到两块五，柚子倒是价格不高，8块钱可以买个小的尝尝味道……

夏之光手里的手机突然响起了焉栩嘉给他设置的“专属铃声”，是一段焉栩嘉自己写的曲子，他看了一眼时间，才四点。

“怎么啦？今天教授有事早下课？”

“不是，今天有惊喜给你，你快点回来就知道。”

夏之光虽然已经开始习惯焉栩嘉时不时有些无聊的小惊喜，但是还是心生期待，可能在两个人选择相爱的时候，就是注定要一起去做一些无聊的傻事。

tbc


End file.
